


At the Beach

by LostintheFandom



Series: Barduil [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Barduil Week, Family, Fluff, M/M, Theme 1: On Holiday, ft. Sand Castles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostintheFandom/pseuds/LostintheFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun time at the beach with the Barduil family!</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Beach

Bard laid on a beach towel drifting in and out of consciousness, occasionally looking up to check on the kids. Thranduil sat on a second towel next to him, reading a book. Both of them had their sunnies on and were in their swimming trunks. Thranduil had some sort of tropical cocktail in a fancy wooden cup, resting in his hand and Bard could expect nothing less of him.

The kids were playing around in the water with Legolas being the ever watchful older step-brother. He had Tilda on his shoulders as they played water tag with Sigrid and Bain. Both dads looked up for a moment as Tilda shrieked when Legolas pretended to sink for a moment, before going back to napping and reading.

It had been Thranduil’s grand idea for them to visit his beach house for the summer holidays. It was a beautiful place. It had a private beach and a green, green forest behind the house. The house itself was made of stone rather than traditional brick and decorated with wood here and there with a large veranda and a large balcony on the second of the three floors. It was sunny, the water was pleasantly cool and everything was perfect.

Bard drifted off again to the sound of his children’s laughter. The waves echoed pleasantly in his head and lulled him to sleep.

_“Hey, love.” A gentle voice whispered, ”Wake up, Bard.” Bard opened his eyes and smiled at the beautiful blonde perched above him._

_“Hello, luv.” He murmured, still a bit drowsy. He looked around blearily. It was ear sunset and the kids were nowhere to be found. “Where are the kids, Thran?”_

_“Oh, they’re just inside.” Thranduil smiled down at him. “I thought you might like for us to spend some time alone.” The blonde moved completely over Bard’s body and leaned down to give him a kiss. Bard smiled into his love’s lips as the kiss deepened._

_Just as Bard started getting into it, Thranduil pulled away. Bard gave a groan in protest and went to wrap his arms around the blond, only to find himself unable to. Thranduil was still leaning over him with a wicked smile on his lips as he held up a lock of his hair, right over Bard’s nose._

_The light blonde hairs tickled Bard’s nose, cheeks and lips into quiet giggles. He let out small chuckles along with Thranduil, until…_

“Ah-choo!”

“Da!” He heard Tilda whine, “You knocked off the shell!”

Poor Bard looked around confusedly, finally catching on to what happening as his ears locked on to the sound of deep chuckles and light laughter. He soon too joined in with his family as he realised that his vulnerable sleeping form had been taken advantage of.

He was buried under several pounds of wet sand shaped into a large looming castle. Several shells acted as windows on some towers and a small cocktail umbrella was placed at the top of the highest tower acting as a makeshift flag.

“Oh dear me, whatever shall I do?” Bard cried out in mock distress.

“Is that the sound of a distressed lord in castle, I hear?” Thranduil played along smoothly.

Legolas leaned over and whispered something in the ears of his siblings. They all giggled and nodded, then Legolas and Bard shared a look. It always amazed Thranduil how quickly the two had bonded. Legolas then jumped to his feet, “Look out! A dragon approaches!”

Thranduil gave a chuckle-muffled roar as he rounded on the four youngsters. “To the water! Where his flames may not reach us!” Thranduil chased all the kids to the water’s edge where he left them all in a mess of giggles, returning to the trapped ‘Lord’.

“Stand back, Mighty Dragon! For I have armour unmeltable by even your flames!” Thranduil was amused as Bard continued with the game.

He chuckled at Bard’s choice of words, “Unmeltable?” He grumbled, continuing his act, “What makes you think so?”

“Would you care to find out?” Bard smirked. It was an expression that Thranduil almost blushed at, but a dragon doesn’t blush.

“Is that a challenge?” Instead of answering Bard dramatically burst out from beneath the large sand castle, grinning when he heard the kids cheer. He dove straight for Thranduil and scooped the surprisingly light man into his arms, receiving a squeaky sort of sound in return. “What a mighty roar thou hast, Great Dragon! But it changes naught, for thy has brought thine’s fate upon thou and thy flames shall be doused in the ocean waters!”

Thranduil raised an arm over his eyes as he went half limp in Bard’s arms. “Alas I have been defeated!” He cried as he was carried towards the water. “What might I ever do to earn thy mercy!?”

The kids were quite impressed and quite entertained. The game was long over for them and now they were merely enjoying the show. Their fathers were outdoing themselves.

“Mercy from me is only earned through acts of truest intent.” Bard spoke as he leaned close to Thranduil. He was thigh deep in water now and the tips of Thranduil’s hair were brushing the water’s surface.

“If one such act is performed, will I be saved from the waters cold?” Thranduil whispered, actual plead in his voice. Bard leaned close to him and they touched foreheads, looking deeply into eachother’s eyes. The kids were all prepared to turn away in case of a kiss.

Then Bard nuzzled Thranduil softly and whispered, “Nay.”

With that, a loud splash was heard as Thranduil was unceremoniously dropped in the water.

“Bard!”

They wouldn’t trade this for the world.


End file.
